Shiawasena-The Happiness of Family-
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Kebahagiaan sesungguhnya adalah ketika kau merasakannya bersama sahabat, keluarga dan orang yang kau kasihi/Fic for SasuSaku fanday 2014/FutureFicCanon :-D


Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto

Shiawasena-The Happiness of Family-

By Pink Uchiha

Special For SasuSaku fanday 2014

.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun! Terima kasih atas semua ini!" sosok wanita bersurai merah muda menatap sinis lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Lelaki dengan surai emo tersebut hanya mampu menatap datar dengan kata-kata yang tercekat.

Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu mengelak banyak ketika Haru-Uchiha Sakura, sang istri tiba-tiba marah besar ketika memergoki dirinya tengah bersama dengan mantan rekan satu timnya di Taka, Uzumaki Karin. Setelah sepersekian tahun ternyata sang Uzumaki tak berubah, masih juga bersikap centil dan sok cari perhatian kepada sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Percayalah Sakura, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikiran!" Sasuke menarik bahu sang istri yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk berbalik pergi.

Namun sayangnya Sakura dengan cepat segera menepisnya, "tidak Sasuke-kun, ini sudah cukup! Sudah lebih dari cukup sekali! Kau membohongi istrimu sendiri dan lebih memilih bermesraan dengan si Uzumaki merah itu!" Sakura mendesis sinis. "Terima kasih sekali, dan selamat tinggal!" Sakura tiba-tiba membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya.

Sasuke nampak mendelik tak percaya, "Jangan bercanda Sakura! kau mau pergi ke mana, hah?!"

"Aku akan pulang!" balas Sakura tanpa menatap sang suami.

"Apa maksudmu, ini rumahmu, rumah kita!" Sasuke segera merebut potongan pakaian itu dari tangan sang istri dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam lemari.

Sakura mendecih kesal, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan sang suami di kamar mereka. "Aku akan pulang ke rumah Ayah dan Ibu!"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup dengan kasar, butuh sepersekian detik sampai Sasuke sadar dan segera menyusul sang istri yang telah menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai satu.

"TUNGGU! SAKURA!"

Baru saja Sasuke melesat secepat kilat, ia telah melihat sang istri tengah mengendong Uchiha Yoru, putra mereka.

"Ayo Yoru-chan, ikut Okaa-chan!" ujar Sakura sembari mengendong sang buah hati yang masih balita itu. mengabaikan sang suami yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke nampak mendesah panjang, menahan bahu sang istri yang tengah mengendong Yoru di gendongannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun…!" ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih. "Berikan aku waktu sebentar… aku ingin menenangkan diri…" imbuhnya.

Sasuke nampak tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kemarahan Sakura sangat beralasan karena kepulangannya dari misi kemarin, setelah pulang dari misi tingkat A, tubuhnya terluka parah. Namun bukannya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui sang istri, ia malah menerima tawaran Karin yang menawarkan diri untuk mengobatinya. Dan bisa dibayangkan seperti apa Karin menyembuhkan segala luka-luka di tubuhnya secara instan. Dan kebetulan Sakura memergokinya dan berakhir dengan murka dari wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"Sakura…" tak mampu berbuat banyak. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mampu menatap kepergian sang istri dengan tatapan nanar.

"Otou-san?" sepasang manik hitam Uchiha Itachi menatap sang ayah yang tengah tertunduk lesu di meja makan. Suasana rumah yang biasanya nampak ramai dengan kehadiran sang Ibu dan adik kecilnya yang baru berusia 7 bulan kali ini tak terdengar. "Di mana Okaa-san dan Yoru?" tanya Itachi seraya mendekati sang ayah.

Sasuke tak menyahut, sampai Itachi mendekati sang ayah dan melihat lelaki Uchiha yang telah berusia 27 tahun itu nampak lesu.

"Dimana Okaa-san dan Yoru, Tou-san?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menangkat kepalanya dan melihat sejenak putra pertamanya tersebut.

"Sakura… membawa Yoru ke tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san…" jawab Sasuke tanpa semangat. Itachi yang menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan sang ayah memutuskan untuk diam. Ia kemudian bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

BRAK!

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar pintu depan rumah terbanting dengan keras. Kemudian terdengar teriakan-teriakan heboh dan pekikan cempreng yang semakin lama semakin mendekat menuju wilayah dapur.

"YOOO LALU PESAWAT MULAI TERBANG WUU-WUUU-WUUU!" sosok Uchiha Yozora tengah memegangi seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang menjerit-jerit riang.

"KYAAA! YOJOLAA-NIIII!" sosok kecil Uchiha Sakuya memekik riang sembari tangan mungilnya menjambak rambut mencuat Yozora.

Yozora berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur. Sampai tawa membahananya perlahan-lahan lenyap ketika yang ia temukan hanya sosok sang ayah yang tengah menunduk di meja ruang makan.

"Mana Kaa-chan, Tou-chan?" tanya Yozora kemudian. Tangannya segera mengangkat Sakuya dari bahunya dan menurunkan balita berusia 3 tahun itu. Sakuya dengan langkah kecilnya mendekati sang ayah dengan senyuman polos.

"Too-cha, Too-chaa! Kaaa-cha mana, Too-cha?" Sakuya menarik-narik ujung baju sang ayah. Sasuke nampak menoleh sejenak dan nampak mengulum senyum simpul. Tangannya yang besar segera mengangkat putrinya satu-satunya tersebut dan memangkunya.

"Okaa-san sedang di rumah Ojii-san, nak!"

Yozora baru saja akan bergabung bersama sang ayah dan adiknya sampai ia melihat sosok Itachi yang menatapnya seolah mengisyaratkan untuk tak mendekati sang ayah. Yozora mendekati Itachi, menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan serius.

Itachi mengeleng pelan, pertanda tak mengerti duduk perkara yang membuat sang ayah nampak lesu dan ketidakhadiran sang ibu di rumah. Itachi segera menarik Yozora menuju ruang tamu yang berjarak agak jauh dari sang ayah dan adiknya.

"Okaa-san dan Otou-san sepertinya sedang bertengkar…" ujar Itachi menyuarakan pikirannya. Yozora menatapnya heran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tak sadarkah kau Otou-san menjadi lebih pendiam, ne? dan Okaa-san pulang ke rumah OJii-san dan Obaa-san! Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya kan Yozora?" ujar Itachi.

Yozora mengangguk pelan, kejadian seperti ini dimana sang Ibu yang memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya memang pernah terjadi. Kira-kira saat usia mereka empat tahun, Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar hebat. Dan berakhir dengan tangisan sang Ibu yang akhirnya keluar rumah dan tak kembali sampai keesokan harinya.

Sampai akhirnya sang Ibu ternyata berada di rumah keluarga Haruno, itupun hanya ketiga putra Uchiha tersebut yang bisa menemui sang Ibu, karena Sakura menolak bertemu dengan suaminya.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, Itachi?" tanya Yozora. Itachi nampak terdiam sejenak sampai sebuah senyum tipis berkembang di wajah chubby Uchiha sulung itu.

"Aku memiliki ide yang sangat bagus!"

Yozora nampak bersemangat, "Benarkah?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap dan segera membisikkan rencananya pada Yozora.

.

.

Mebuki menatap sang putri yang nampak merenung di sofa ruang tengah. Wanita dengan manik klorofil itu menghela nafas ketika melihat putri semata wayangnya itu. ini kedua kalinya setelah sekian tahun Sakura kembali ke rumah karena pertengkaran dengan sang suami, Mebuki sadar pernikahan di usia muda membuat keduanya belum sepenuhnya matang. Namun Mebuki yakin pernikahan putrinya yang sudah berlangsung 11 tahun itu tak akan mudah goyah, dan semua akan terselesaikan dengan sendirinya karena Sakura sendiri telah dewasa.

Sementara itu, Kizashi nampak bercanda dan bermain dengan cucunya yang masih balita itu, Uchiha Yoru dengan wajahnya yang masih polos mampu membuat Mebuki tersenyum.

"Kau yakin tak ingin menemui suamimu, nak?" tanya Mebuki kemudian sembari menyentuh bahu sang putri.

Sakura terhenyak, ia menoleh dan kemudian menghindari tatapan sang Ibu. "Aku… aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu… Kaa-san…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Okaa-san tak tahu apa masalah kalian, nak! Tapi, Okaa-san harap kalian bisa saling memahami dan menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama…" imbuh Mebuki kemudian. "Tak kasihankah kau melihat anak-anakmu, nak?" Mebuki melihat Yoru yang tengah bermain dengan suaminya. Sementara Sakura juga ikut menatap sang putra dan ayahnya.

Sakura menunduk sedih, tangan mungilnya bertaut erat. Meremas seperti keraguan yang sangat besar tengah bersarang di hatinya.

"Aku mengerti… Okaa-san…" sahut Sakura. "Tapi… tapi aku benar-benar… kecewa… kecewa sekali kali ini…" tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir air mata turun dari maniknya. Mebuki menatap sang putri iba sembari menyentuh pelan tangan Sakura, mengenggamnya erat berusaha menguatkan.

Sementara itu, Kizashi segera membawa Yoru keluar. Memberikan waktu untuk kedua ibu dan anak itu untuk saling bicara.

"Hiks… Sasuke-kun… aku-aku… aku melihat Sasuke-kun berduaan dengan Karin… hiks…" Sakura mulai bercerita. "Aku tahu… sejak dulu Sasuke-kun sangat populer… banyak gadis-gadis yang selalu berada di sekelilingnya… bahkan setelah kami menikahpun…" Sakura meremas tangan sang Ibu, bulir-bulir air mata semakin deras turun dari maniknya.

"Semua… semua dimulai saat kemarin… hiks… Sasuke-kun menjalankan misi tingkat A… selama beberapa hari…" dengan pelan Sakura berusaha menghapus lelehan air matanya, "aku menunggunya… menunggunya setiap hari… hiks… sampai saat kudengar dia telah kembali… aku menunggunya… menunggunya untuk pulang…" Sakura memicingkan maniknya, rasa sedih menyeruak kuat dan tangisnya semakin kencang berubah menjadi isakan.

"Hiks… hiks… sampai malam dia tak jua kembali… ketika aku mencarinya… hiks… aku menemukannya tengah mabuk-mabukan di sebuah kedai… bersama Karin…" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya ketika bayangan menyesakkan itu kembali hadir. "aku melihat mereka hampir berciuman… aku yakin hiks… jika saja aku tak datang… pasti… semua akan lebih dari itu… hiks…"

"_Sasuke-kun?!" manik klorofilnya menatap sang suami tak percaya. Sosok lelaki tegap tersebut nampak bersandar lelah dalam keadaan mabuk, sementara itu sosok Uzumaki Karin bergelayut mesra di bahunya._

"_Sasuke-kun?!" dengan gerakan kasar nan kesal Sakura menarik lengan sang suami, menjauhkannya dari si Uzumaki berambut merah._

_Sasuke nampak terdiam melihat sosok wanita di hadapannya, penglihatannya yang nampak sedikit kabur akibat mabuk membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengenali siapa wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya._

"_Si-siapa?" Sasuke memegang lengan sosok wanita tersebut, maniknya memicing berusaha mengenali wanita tersebut. Sampai ia rasakan sosok lain di sampinya seolah menariknya, warna merah milik seorang gadis berkacamata yang langsung ia kenali sebagai mantan rekan satu timnya di Taka._

"_Karin?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, menyebut nama wanita berambut merah tersebut, mengabaikan sosok yang tengah menarik-narik tangan kanannya. Sampai sebuah suara geraman marah terdengar di telinganya._

"_DASAR SUAMI KURANG AJAR! SHANARROOO!"_

_Tahu-tahu Sasuke telah terpental jauh entah kemana. Sementara Sakura pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sang suami. Di tengah perjalanan pulangnya, Sakura berulang kali mengumpat-umpat sembari terisak-isak._

"Dia bahkan tak meminta maaf… hiks…" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya. Sementara itu Mebuki hanya mampu menghela nafas sembari menelus-elus dadanya.

"Okaa-san, mengerti, nak!" ujar Mebuki lembut. "Memang suamimu sudah keterlaluan… tapi… kau pun seharusnya mampu menyikapinya dengan lebih dewasa."

Sakura nampak terdiam, mendengarkan nasihat sang ibu. "Dengar, sayang… apa yang kau lakukan sekarang semata-mata tak lebih dari lari dari kenyataan. Jika aka pa kukuh untuk tak menemui suamimu dan menyelesaikan semuanya, maka masalah ini akan terus berlarut-larut…" Mebuki menyentuh bahu sang putri dengan lembut, memberikan semangat kepadanya. "Pulang dan selesaikanlah masalah kalian…" ia mengakhiri nasihatnya.

Namun Sakura masih nampak terdiam, wanita berambut merah muda itu menghindari tatapan sang ibu sekali lagi. Sampai ia akhirnya mengigit bibirnya dan berucap, "aku… akan menemuinya… sementara ini biarkan Sasuke-kun merenungkan kesalahannya dulu. Aku juga… butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri…" ujarnya.

Mebuki hanya mampu tersenyum lembut kepada sang putri.

.

.

"Kizashi Jii-san? Yoru-chan?" Hikari menyapa sosok kakek yang tengah mengendong seorang balita di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sungai barat Konoha.

Kizashi menatap sang cucu yang berusia 9 tahun tersebut, "Hai, Hikari!" sapanya balik. Hikari melangkah mendekat.

"Yoru-chan, tumben sekali bersama dengan Kizashi Jii-san?" tanyanya kepada sang adik. Yoru yang masih berusia tujuh bulan itu hanya tertawa di sela-sela giginya yang masih ompong.

"Daaa~~" balita lucu itu bergerak-gerak kearah sang kakak. Kizashi yang menyadarinya segera menyerahkan Yoru kepada Hikari yang tentu saja disambut erangan kaget dari Uchiha cilik itu.

"Uwaa!" pekiknya kecil, berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya karena menerima Yoru tiba-tiba.

"Darimana kau Hikari? Tumben sekali kau pulang sore?" tanya Kizashi kemudian. Hikari yang tengah memangku Yoru memainkan rambut tipis sang adik.

"Latihan Jii-san, karena sebentar lagi aka nada ujian kenaikan tingkat!" jawab Hikari. "Aku ingin seperti Paman Itachi yang hebat dan membanggakan Kakek!" imbuhnya dengan sebuah senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Kizashi terkekeh pelan sembari mengacak-acak rambut sang cucu. "Berjuanglah nak!" ucapnya yang dibalas Hikari dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Hikari?!" sosok Itachi menatap datar adik kembarnya, Kizashi segera mengambil alih Yoru dari pangkuan Hikari.

"Sana, temui Kakakmu!" perintah Kizashi lembut, mendorong pelan punggung sang cucu. Hikari hanya menatapnya tak mengerti, namun akhirnya melangkah mendekati Itachi.

"Ada apa, ne?" tanyanya. Itachi malah menatapnya dengan datar, namun dari sepasang manik hitam itu Hikari tahu ada suatu masalah sehingga mereka harus menyelesaikannya secara bersama.

"Ayo!" ajak Itachi sembari menarik tangan sang kembaran. Hikari sempat menoleh kepada sang kakek dan adiknya sembari melambaikan tangan.

.

"Ada apa, Itachi? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" tanya Hikari kemudian ketika mereka berjalan disepanjang jalanan setapak menuju training field. Itachi tak menyahut, namun ia hanya melirik sejenak membuat Hikari akhirnya diam.

Sementara ketika mereka sampai ia melihat sosok Yozora yang tengah memangku Sakuya di bawah balok kayu di tengah-tengah training field.

"Kyaaa! Hikaa-niiii!" Sakuya memekik riang dan serta merta berlari menghambur kepada Hikari. Mengabaikan Yozora yang mencebik kesal, Itachi mendekati adik kembarnya itu sementara Hikari yang tengah mengendong Sakuya mulai bergabung.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Hikari to the point. Yozora berhenti cemberut, ia mulai menampakkan wajah serius sementara Itachi sejak tadi tetap bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hari ini Okaa-chan dan Otou-san sepertinya bertengkar…" Itachi mulai bercerita. "Aku tak tahu apa masalah mereka, tapi… aku merasa tak suka semuanya harus seperti ini!" ucapnya.

Yozora hanya menampakkan raut bingung, dari ketiga bocah itu hanya Hikari yang sepertinya langsung mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan Itachi bergulir.

"Lalu… apa rencanamu, ne?" tanya Hikari. "Ini seperti dulu bukan? Sudah lama sekali memang, tapi kurasa Okaa-chan pasti pulang ke rumah Kakek seperti waktu itu!" imbuhnya.

Sakuya yang tak mengerti hanya memainkan tangannya di leher Hikari.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau seperti ini! keluarga Uchiha bisa terpecah!" Itachi mendesis keras sementara itu Yozora menatapnya malas.

"Kau terlalu over acting, Baka!" ejeknya. Yozora mendengus, "Intinya kita pertemukan saja Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan! Lalu kita buat pesta kejutan! Aku yakin, dengan pesta maka aka nada momen romantis yang akhirnya membuat Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan bersama lagi!" ucapnya.

Sementara Itachi kembali melemparkan tatapan malas kepada saudara kembarnya tersebut, "berhentilah berpikir ala sinetron, kau benar-benar parah!" ucap Itachi tajam.

Yozora mendecih, menatap Itachi sengit, sementara Itachi membalas tatapan Yozora tak kalah sengit. Tampak percikan listrik menjalar diantara kedua Uchiha kembar yang bagai pinang dibelah dua itu. Hikari menghela nafas panjang dan tiba-tiba memerintahkan Sakuya untuk mendekati kedua bocah itu.

"Hayooo! Nakal-nakal!" Sakuya memukul-mukul belakang kepala Itachi dan Yozora secara bersamaan. Itachi dan Yozora meringis pelan karena kaget, Yozora kembali mencebik kesal, sementara Itachi melemparkan tatapan kesal kearah adik perempuan satu-satunya itu, yang tentu saja hanya dibalas Sakuya dengan cengiran polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Nah, intinya, pertama kita pertemukan kembali Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan, baru diam-diam kita buat pesta kejutan. Lalu berikan mereka waktu bicara berdua!" putus Hikari mantap.

Itachi memutuskan tak banyak membantah, lagipula rencana Hikari memang sudah cukup bagus. Sementara itu Yozora nampak manggut-manggut mencerna usulan adik kembarnya itu.

"Yang terpenting, sekarang kita minta bantuan para paman-paman Rokkie!" ucap Hikari diselingi sebuah seringai manis.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok!

Pintu depan kediaman Uchiha nampak diketuk oleh seseorang, sepertinya seorang tamu. Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah duduk-duduk di serambi langsung bangkit menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mengerutkan alisnya kala melihat sosok anggota Taka berkumpul di depan.

"Yo, Sasuke?!" sapa Suigetsu dengan gaya khasnya. Sementara Juugo hanya menampakkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Berbeda dengan Karin yang sepertinya tengah meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah.

Sasuke menatap Karin malas, perempuan itulah sumber pertengkarannya dengan sang istri.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya datar.

Juugo menampakkan senyum maklum, ia sudah menduga reaksi Sasuke pasti seperti ini karena insiden kemarin.

"Aa… kami datang untuk menjelaskan soal kejadian kemarin itu pada Sakura-san." Ucap Juugo. "Aku khawatir, Sakura-san salah paham."

"Kudengar waktu itu Saku-chan meninjumu." Tambah Suigetsu dengan seringai yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. "Jangan-jangan dia mengira kau selingkuh dengan Karin karena kalian mabuk bersamaan!" ucapnya.

Jleb!

Sasuke nampak mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, urat-urat di pelipisnya nampak berkedut kesal. Kejadian mabuk waktu itu diawali dengan Suigetsu yang memaksanya minum-minum karena perayaan keberhasilan misi Juugo dan Suigetsu. Melupakan kondisi sang Uchiha yang memiliki toleransi buruk terhadap alkohol, keempat orang yang dulunya anggota Taka itu tanpa disangka akhirnya mabuk berat-minus Sasuke yang mabuk karena secangkir sake, Juugo bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah meneguk habis satu botol sake bersama Suigetsu- dan setelahnya Juugo dan Suigetsu tergeletak di dalam kedai.

Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan sadar memilih melangkah keluar, paling tidak guna menetralkan pusing di kepalnya. Tak disangka Karin juga ikut-ikutan keluar kedai, langkahnya limbung dan sukses jatuh tepat dibahu Sasuke.

Dan hal terakhir yang Sasuke ingat hanya sosok merah muda yang kemudian memberinya bogem mentah kemudian pergi meninggalkannya yang tengah terkapar.

"Lalu, dimana Saku-chan?" Suigetsu tahu-tahu sudah berada di dalam rumah, melewati sang tuan rumah. Sasuke hendak menghardik pemuda itu sampai sosok Juugo juga ikut-ikutan masuk.

"Hei kalian!" hardik Sasuke, namun kedua orang itu keburu masuk ke dalam. Sementara Sasuke kemudian melirik Karin yang masih nampak gelisah dengan wajah memerah, meremas-remas tangannya gugup.

"Karin?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya dengan nada rendah. Namun ekpresi tak suka tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Itu eh, itu Sasuke… aku… aku mau menjelaskan soal waktu itu…!" ucap Karin terbata-bata. "Aku merasa tak enak pada Sakura… gara-gara aku… kalian bertengkar..."

Sasuke nampak tak terlalu mengubris perempuan itu. "Masuklah!" perintahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Karin.

Karin hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, dengan langkah berat ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Hai Sasuke, mana Saku-chan dan bocah-bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Suigetsu sembari menyilangkan kakinya dengan gesture santai. Berbeda dengan Juugo yang bersila dengan sopan. Sasuke menatap keempat rekannya dengan bosan.

"Kau tidak berniat menyuguhkan minum, he?" celetuk Suigetsu sembari melirik sang tuan rumah yang sudah bersila di hadapan mereka.

"Biar aku saja!" Karin segera bangkit menuju dapur. Sepeninggal wanita itu, ketiga pria dewasa tersebut mulai saling bertatapan.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Suigetsu dengan seringai yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. "Aku tak melihat Saku-chan dan bayi kecilmu yang lucu itu, jangan bilang dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya karena kalian bertengkar?!"

Jleb!

Sekali lagi Sasuke merasakan urat-urat di pelipisnya berkedut karena perkataan Suigetsu. Juugo yang menyadarinya segera melemparkan tatapan kepada pemuda Hozuki tersebut.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura-san?" tanya Juugo dengan tatapan tenang.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya, "Sakura… pulang ke rumah orang tuanya…"

Suigetsu malah melebarkan seringainya. "Benarkan apa yang kubilang!" serunya dengan nada bangga seolah ialah yang paling benar.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan seorang Suigetsu karena Sasuke menghantamnya dengan chidori.

.

.

"Tenang saja Hikari! Pokoknya semua beres!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, cengiran lima jari juga tak luput dari wajahnya yang nampak dewasa tersebut.

Hikari nampak berbinar. "Benar ya Paman! Aku sangat mengandalkan Paman lho!" katanya.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hikari dengan gemas. "Percayalah padaku!"

Sementara itu, Itachi bersama Sakuya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan para kunoichi. Ino, Tenten dan Hinata di toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Mohon bantuannya, ne… Bibi!" pinta Itachi sopan dengan wajah tenangnya. Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara itu Hinata nampak memikirkan sesuatu sembari tersenyum-senyum dengan wajah berseri, berbeda dengan Tenten yang mulai melirik-lirik bunga-bunga di toko Yamanaka guna menemukan ide.

Sembari ketiga kunoichi itu tengah saling bercakap-cakap, Itachi melirik sinis Mitsuru yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Sakuya. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu terlihat akrab sekali dengan Uchiha cilik berambut merah muda tersebut. Sesekali Mitsuru menarik pipi Sakuya dengan gemas dan mengecup pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Sakuya telah berpindah di gendongan kakaknya, "Menjauh dari adikku, Uzumaki!" desis Itachi sengit. Sementara Mitsuru melemparkan tatapan kesal kepada sulung Uchiha itu. manik bulannya sesekali tetap melirik Sakuya dengan jenaka yang disambut kekehan lucu balita tiga tahun itu.

Lain Itachi, lain pula Yozora yang kali ini tengah berkumpul dengan para shinobi rokkie 9. Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino dan Shikamaru serta Sai tengah berada di Yakiniku. Yozora menceritakan semuanya mulai dari rencana mereka untuk membuat pesta kejutan bagi kedua orang tuanya, yang tentu saja disambut meriah oleh para Jonin elite tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita booking Yakiniku, atau ramen Ichiraku?" Chouji tiba-tiba memberi usul. Namun tatapan meremehkan segera Kiba lemparkan kepada lelaki tambun tersebut.

"Jangan, lagipula ini buka acara makan-makan biasa. Tujuannya kan untuk merukunkan kembali Sasuke dan Sakura! lagian jika kita booking Yakiniku atau Ichiraku, akhirnya kau hanya akan makan-makan saja, Chouji!" ejeknya.

Chouji nampak melemparkan tatapan kesal kepada lelaki Inuzuka tersebut, namun Shikamaru segera memotongnya.

"Sepertinya lading bunga di dekat hutan sudah banyak bermekaran, kurasa kita bisa menyusun pesta di sana!" ucapnya.

Shino juga nampak setuju. "Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru." Ucapnya tenang.

"Benar juga, di sana pasti pemandangannya bagus sekali!" ujar Sai dengan senyumnya. Sementara akhirnya Chouji dan Kiba mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Biaya yang digunakan tidak terlalu mahal, tempatnya juga pasti bagus!" Rock Lee ikut menimpali. Dan akhirnya diputuskan padang bunga Konoha lah tempat yang paling sempurna untuk pesta itu.

.

.

Manik klorofil itu menatap Yoru yang tengah terlelap. Sesekali Sakura mengecup pelan kening putra bungsunya itu. bibir mungilnya mengulas senyum getir, tangannya yang mungil membelai rambut hitam milik Yoru.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sang putra di kamarnya. Beranjak menuju dapur guna memasak, jari-jarinya dengan lincah memotong-motong sayuran, memotong daging dan mulai memanaskan kompor dan air di dalam panci.

Sakura mendesah lelah ketika tiba-tiba rasa pening menyerang kepalanya. Perutnya tiba-tiba mual dan wanita itu memutuskan istirahat sejenak sembari bertopang dangu di atas meja makan, pikirannya melayang kepada sang suami yang tengah berada di rumah. Juga kepada keempat anak-anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil.

Bagaimana Sasuke sekarang?

Sudah makankah ia?

Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Lalu bagaimana dengan ketiga putra kembarnya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakuya?

Sakura mendesah lelah, rasa menyesal mulai muncul di hatinya. Rasa bersalah ketika meninggalkan sang suami dan keempat anaknya begitu saja. Sakura tahu rasa kecewanya yang teramat sangat kepada sang suami membuatnya merasa marah, namun Sakura juga sadar bahwa ia bukanlah anak-anak lagi. Ia bukanlah remaja labil yang bisa merajuk dan lari dari kenyataan.

Ia sekarang adalah seorang Ibu, seorang Ibu yang bertanggung jawab atas anak-anaknya.

Bunyi panci yang tengah matang terdengar, Sakura segera bangkit dan membuka penutup panci tersebut. Kali ini ia membuat kare untuk makan malam. Sakura menyendok kare buatannya dan mencoba mencicipinya sejenak.

Ia mengangguk-angguk ketika rasa gurih dari kare buatannya menyentuh lidahnya. Sampai tiba-tiba Sakura merasa mual dan segera memuntahkannya di bak cuci piring.

"Hoek! Hoek! Hoek!"

Mengusap bibirnya dengan air. Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu terdiam sejenak, tangan mungilnya merayap di perutnya yang rata. Nampak bimbang, sampai ia akhirnya berlari kecil menuju kalender dan memperhatikan setiap tanggalnya dengan seksama. Masih ragu, Sakura segera beranjak menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah testpack.

Setelah bergelut sejenak di kamar mandi, ia segera mengamati testpack tersebut. Maniknya seketika melebar tak percaya.

"Oh Tuhan!"

.

.

"Sudah beres!" Yozora mengacungkan jempolnya, cengiran puas berkembang di bibirnya. Sementara itu Itachi nampak menyeringai penuh kepuasan, tak jauh beda dengan Hikari yang nampak berseri-seri.

"Jadi, pestanya akan dilaksanakan di padang bunga dekat hutan!" kata Yozora.

"Paman Naruto akan mengurus semuanya, jadi kita tinggal membujuk Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan!" timpa Hikari.

"Para Bibi Kunoichi akan mengurus semuanya!" imbuh Itachi dengan tangan terlipat. "Jadi, Hikari, kuminta kau bujuk Okaa-san ya? sekarang beliau berada di rumah Kizashi Jii-san dan Mebuki Baa-san, sedangkan aku dan Yozora akan membujuk Otou-san!" perintah Itachi memberi komando.

Yozora nampak mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus ikut bersamamu, Itachi?!" tanyanya tak terima. Sementara Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Karena Otou-san paling sulit untuk dibujuk!"

.

.

Hikari menatap rumah sederhana yang berada di hadapannya, kediaman Haruno nampak asri dengan beberapa pot bunga yang digantung di depan rumah dan dibalkon atas.

"Hai, Hikari-kun!" Mebuki menyapa sang cucu. Hikari melambaikan tangannya dan segera memeluk sang nenek penuh sayang.

"Selamat siang, Nek!" pekik Hikari riang. Maniknya yang berwarna klorofil menatap sang nenek cerah. "Okaa-chan ada?" tanyanya.

Mebuki mengangguk, "Dia ada di dalam, sepertinya sedang menemani Yoru." Jawabnya.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam kediaman Haruno. Hikari mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu yang nampak tenang, tumben sekali tak terdengar pekikan heboh dari sang kakek yang memiliki rambut unik itu.

"Mana Kizashi Jii-san, Baa-san?" tanya Hikari. Mebuki melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju dapur.

"Dia keluar, sepertinya ada panggilan dari para jonin." Jawabnya. "Ah, Hikari, sepertinya Sakura baru saja membuat kare, kau mau makan dulu, nak?" tanya Mebuki lembut.

Hikari mengeleng pelan, "tidak Nek, Hikari masih kenyang. Selain itu… Hikari dan yang lain mau menyiapkan kejutan untuk Okaa-chan dan Otou-chan!" jawabnya.

Mebuki mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya lembut. Hikari menyeringai kecil sembari membisikkan sesuatu kepada sang nenek.

.

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan?!" Hikari mengoyang-goyangkan dengan pelan bahu sang Ibu. Sakura bergumam sejenak sampai akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya. Ia melihat putra keduanya tengah menatapnya dengan polos.

"Hikari?" panggil Sakura dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Kau sudah makan, nak?"

Hikari mengulum senyum, "Aku masih kenyang, Okaa-chan!" jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" ujar Sakura dengan senyum lembut sembari mengelus penuh sayang surai hitam milik Hikari. Hikari kembali melebarkan senyum polosnya, tangan kecilnya tiba-tiba menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ne, Okaa-chan, mau temani aku melihat ladang bunga? Mumpung sedang mekar-mekarnya, lagipula Yoru sepertinya juga masih tidur!" pintanya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya, sampai wanita tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

"Paman Juugo, Paman Suigetsu, dan Bibi Karin?" Yozora mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alisnya melihat rekan-rekan sang ayah.

Suigetsu mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaan Yozora. "Yo, jagoan!"

Sementara Juugo hanya melemparkan senyum ramah kepada bocah itu.

"Ramai sekali, tumben paman-paman dan bibi berkunjung?" tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dari samping Yozora dengan wajah datarnya. Di punggungnya tampak Sakuya yang tertidur nyenyak sekali.

"Yah, kami hanya ngobrol-ngobrol saja kok!" timpa Suigetsu. "Hai-hai, mana Sakuya-chan?!" dengan terburu-buru Suigetsu mengerak-gerakkan kepalanya mencari-cari keberadaan gadis balita berambut merah muda itu.

Itachi nampak memicingkan matanya, ia mengambil dua langkah menjauhi Suigetsu. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan adikku!" desisnya.

Karin melemparkan tatapan gemas kepada kedua Uchiha cilik itu. sementara Yozora dan Itachi terlihat mengernyit tak nyaman melihat tatapan Uzumaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Berhenti menatap mereka seolah kau ingin memakannya bulat-bulat, Karin! Lihat, kau membuat Yozora dan Itachi ketakutan!" celetuk Suigetsu sembari melirik rekan satu timnya itu.

Karin mengabaikannya, perempuan itu mendekati Yozora dan memeluknya erat seolah-olah memeluk boneka. "Kyaaa… Zora-chan! Kalau sudah besar nanti menikahlah dengan Bibi ya~~!" pekiknya gemas.

Itachi meliriknya horor, sementara Juugo mengernyit tak enak.

"Menjauh dari Yozora, Karin!" perintah Sasuke tegas, melihat mata Yozora yang sudah berputar-putar karena sejak tadi Karin terus saja mendekapnya erat seperti boneka.

Itachi nampak mengembangkan senyum tipis ketika menatap sang ayah, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Ne, Otou-san, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan melihat padang bunga? Sepertinya banyak bunga-bunga yang baru saja mekar di sana?" pinta Itachi dengan nada tenang. Sementara Sasuke dengan gaya stoicnya menatap sang putra datar, yang dibalas pula dengan tatapan datar dari Itachi.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tak tertarik.

Itachi nampak mendecih dalam hati. Sesuai dengan perkiraan, ayahnya ini sangat sulit dibujuk.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, aku pamit Otou-san! Paman Suigetsu, dan Paman Juugo, ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Itachi. "Bibi Karin, tolong temani Yozora sekalian ya?"

Karin nampak menyeringai senang, sementara Yozora menatap saudaranya horor. "Hai, kau Itachi! Uwaa! Aku tidak bisa bernapas Bibi!" pekik Yozora.

Suigetsu dan Juugo segera bangkit. "Kami duluan, Sasuke!" pamit Juugo.

"Ayo Paman, Hikari juga akan ada di sana bersama Okaa-san!" kata Itachi sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan mengikuti langkah ketiga orang itu dari belakang.

"Hn, aku ikut!" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sementara Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya melemparkan tatapan bingung sedangkan Itachi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni nampak mekar dengan indahnya, angin sore berdesau-desau lembut membuat tempat itu nampak nyaman sekali. Uchiha Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya, sebuah senyum lega terukir di bibirnya. Sementara Hikari telah bermain-main di padang bunga tak jauh dari ibunya. Sakura hanya memperhatikan sang putra dengan kekehan pelan. Sampai kemudian senyumnya berubah menjadi sendu kala merasa ada yang kurang.

"Sasuke-kun…" ia bergumam pelan.

"Okaa-san?" tiba-tiba sosok Itachi telah berada di sampingnya. Sakura nampak terkejut sampai ia akhirnya menoleh dan melihat Itachi, Yozora dan Sakuya tak lupa dengan anggota Taka tengah mendekat.

Manik klorofilnya nampak melebar tatkala pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang manik onyx Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" ia mencicit pelan. Sementara Sasuke menatapnya nanar.

"Sakura…?"

Juugo segera membawa Suigetsu dan Karin menjauh, membiarkan kedua orang itu saling bicara. Sementara Itachi segera menyusul Hikari dan anggota tim Taka.

Sakura nampak meremas tangannya gugup, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menghindari tatapan sang istri. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, ia tiba-tiba meraih tangan mungil Sakura.

"Sakura… aku… aku minta maaf… maafkan aku!" pintanya dengan tatapan sendu, sementara Sakura hanya mampu terpana. Rasa bahagia dan haru serasa membuncah di hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, maniknya telah berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku juga minta maaf Sasuke-kun… a-aku sangat kekanakan sehingga mengabaikan kau dan anak-anak… " ucap Sakura terbata-bata. "Hiks… aku memang tidak berguna… hiks.. . aku…"

Grep!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura memekik kecil ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya erat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat sang suami di lehernya. Sasuke berbisik pelan dengan nada syarat akan penyesalan. "Ssshh… jangan pernah berkata seperti itu… kumohon…" pintanya. Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk pelan, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Hikari tersenyum lega, sementara Itachi nampak tersenyum tipis. Yozora pun tak jauh berbeda, tiba-tiba menubruk Itachi dan langsung saling bertos ria bersama Hikari. Sakuya nampak memekik-mekik kecil dengan riang melihat kedua orang tuanya yang kembali akur.

"WOOO KEJUTANNN!" tiba-tiba para Rokkie memekik heboh sembari melempar-lempar helai-helai bunga di udara.

"Kyaa mereka manis sekali~~!" Ino memekik sembari mengamit mesra lengan Sai. Chouji, Kiba dan Naruto serta Rock Lee pun bersorak-sorak heboh.

Tak ketinggalan Hinata yang bertepuk tangan dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya, Shikamaru dan Shino menatap kedua pasangan suami istri itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Ka-kalian?" Sakura menatap tak percaya sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ino segera mendekati Sakura dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hai, Jidat! Aku iri sekali padamu! Ya Tuhan, ini semua ide Itachi, Yozora dan Hikari! Uhh! Mereka manis-manis sekali!" pekiknya gemas.

Sakura hanya mampu terpaku. Namun sebuah senyum haru berkembang di bibirnya, "semuanya… terima kasih!"

Karin tiba-tiba melangkah mendekati Sakura, sembari meremas tangannya gugup perempuan Uzumaki itu membungkuk dalam. "Ano, Sakura… aku minta maaf soal waktu itu! sungguh ini semua bukan salah Sasuke! Ini salah Juugo dan Suigetsu!" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, sementara Suigetsu di belakang sana nampak berteriak protes, tak terima karena namanya disebut-sebut. "Waktu itu aku tersandung, sehingga jatuh aka pa menjadi salah paham! Karena itu aku… minta maaf!" ucapnya lagi.

Sakura nampak tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk bahu Karin sembari menampilkan senyum. "aka pa… aku sudah memaafkanmu, Karin-san… maaf kalau aku juga salah paham!" ucap Sakura.

Para Rokkie segera menarik kedua orang itu menuju tengah-tengah padang bunga, di mana sebuah tikar besar telah digelar tak lupa dengan hidangan-hidangan yang telah disiapkan.

"Ka-kalian sampai menyiapkan ini?" ucap Sakura takjub. Kiba nampak menunjuk ketiga bocah Uchiha itu.

"Ini ide mereka lho!" kata Kiba. Sakura tertawa gelid an segera memeluk ketiga putranya.

"terima kasih, sayang! Okaa-san senang sekali!" ucap Sakura yang disambut dengan pelukan Yozora sementara Hikari hanya tersenyum senang dan Itachi mendengus geli.

Sakuya dan Yoru nampak sibuk melihat-lihat makanan yang disediakan, suasana nampak sangat meriah dan menyenangkan.

.

Ditengah kemeriahan pesta bersama Rokkie 11, Sakura nampak menatap sang suami dengan maniknya yang teduh dan lembut. Sasuke merespon dengan mengenggam tangan sang istri penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih… sudah mencintaiku selama ini… Sasuke-kun!" bisik Sakura. Sasuke mengulum senyum tipis. ia tiba-tiba mengecup pipi sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sakura!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!" balas Sakura dengan senyuman manis. "Ne, Sasuke-kun… menurutmu bagaimana dengan bayi Uchiha selanjutnya?" Sasuke nampak mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Membuat Sakura terkikik kecil, sembari tangan mungilnya membimbing tangan sang suami ke perut ratanya.

"Aku hamil… lagi! Sasuke-kun!" bisiknya dengan kekehan geli. Sampai Sasuke nampak terkejut sesaat, dan pria Uchiha itu segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"Arigatou Sakura! Arigatou!" ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang dengan penuh syukur.

Sasuke menangkup pipi sang istri dan segera melumatnya penuh kebahagiaan. Sakura pun meneteskan airmata haru, atas kebahagiaan mereka.

.

_Kebahagiaan yang sempurna adalah…_

_Ketika kau bisa saling melengkapi, bersama dengan sahabat, keluarga dan orang yang kau kasihi._

_._

.

"OII TEMEEE! AKU TAHU KAU MESUM SEKALI JIKA MENYANGKUT SAKURA! TAPI BISA JANGAN CIUMAN DI SINI? BANYAK ANAK KECIL! OII TEMEEE!"

.

Fin!


End file.
